At present, high market demand for communication equipment products requires mass production of associated cable. Generally, communication cable consists of a cable jacket layer, an outer conductor layer, an insulating layer, and an inner conductor layer. The outer conductor layer may have a waved ring shape, thereby forming a peak and trough pattern known as “corrugation.”
Conventional cable strippers often fail to properly strip the outer conductor layer of the cable to ensure proper crimping to a cable clamp, for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cable stripper that strips an outer conductor of a cable to half of the peak of the corrugation, thereby improving the quality of the stripped cable.